


Love Is All Around

by chimsbulge



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-19 04:38:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11305842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimsbulge/pseuds/chimsbulge
Summary: The Generation of Miracles are all dating one anotherShitty summary but if you have a problem with this big sixsome, don't even bother looking at it, just keep scrolling.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this story is a big sixsome, it's just something I came up with but if you can't deal with a story about a sixsome don't bother looking at it or reading it. 
> 
> Also I apolgize if the first few chapters seem boring or stupid, I hope it'll get better. And to explain this a little better, GoM is together but they aren't kids, they're high schoolers.

Everything in Kuroko's life changed when it seemed that all the Generation of Miracles had become gay for each other. Hell even Midorima who is a tsundere was starting to act gay around everyone, of course he would just become a blushing and stuttering mess after awhile. But Kuroko didn't know what it was, something was off. But one thing that was really off to him also was the fact that he thinks he might have feelings for his five other teammates, was that normal? 

"Kurokocchi." Kise yelled running up to Kuroko, who was sitting on a bench in the gym. 

"Yes Kise-kun?" Kuroko asked looking up at him. 

"Can we talk?" Kise asked sitting down next to Kuroko. Kuroko nodded as he looked at Kise. "Who is your favorite teammate?" 

"Hmm? Why are you asking?" Kuroko asked, tilting his head to the side. 

"We have a bet going on." Kise answered. 

"Oh, well I like you all equally." Kuroko answer, shrugging his shoulders lightly. 

"But isn't there one you like better?" Kise asked. 

"Well, uh I guess Akashi-kun.. maybe." Kuroko said. 

"Ugh! My money was on Aominecchi." Kise said as he stood up and walked over to the other members of the Generation of Miracles who had been watching on. As Kise told them what Kuroko said, Akashi smirked as he looked at Kuroko. 

 _'Why would they be having this bet in the first place?'_ Kuroko asked himself as he glanced back over at the Generation of Miracles, by now all of them were taking glances at them causing Kuroko to blush. Kuroko kept turning the reddest when it was Akashi who had looked at him. 

By the end of practice, all of the members were worn out. Their practices were a lot harder than the normal practices were because the Generation of Miracles was a group of only six members they had seperate practices from the other members of the basketball team, after all the Generation of Miracles were on a completely different level then every basketball team in Japan. 

"Korokocchi! Come get ice cream with me." Kise said as he grabbed Kuroko's wrist and pulled him out of the gym. 

"Kise-kun." Kuroko said as they were walking towards the ice cream store. 

"Yes?" Kise asked looking down at Kuroko. 

"What was the whole point of your bet earlier?" Kuroko asked looking up at him. 

"Ah, it's nothing Kurokocchi." Kise said as he started to rub the back of his neck. 

"It obviously was something Kise, tell me." Kuroko said crossing his arms. 

"Akashi is going to kill me." Kise mumbled to himself, but Kuroko heard it. "The winner of the bet gets to take you on a date." 

"W-Who was the winner?" Kuroko stuttered. Today just got even weirder. 

"Um Akashi and Aomine both won." Kise said. "I betted Aomine, Atsushi betted Aomine and Midorima betted that you didn't have a favorite, he almost won until I got Akashi out of you." 

"So both Akashi-kun and Aomine-kun won a date with me, without me knowing until now?" Kuroko asked. 

"Uh yeah." Kise said rubbing the back of his neck again. "Please don't be mad at us Kurokocchi, if you aren't into guys we understand," 

"Wait why does it sound like you all like me or something." Kuroko said. 

"Uh well would you look at the time, I need to go home and feed my cat." Kise said before running off before Kuroko could question him further. 

_'So Akashi-kun and Aomine-kun are going to take me on a date. This should be interesting.'_

 

The next day, being it was Saturday, Kuroko planned to sleep in. Only that plan was ruined by none other than, Aomine and Momoi. 

"TETSU!" Momoi screamed as he shook Kuroko. Kuroko groaned as he rolled over and covered his face with the blanket. "Tetsu, get up." 

"Go away." Kuroko groaned. 

"Tetsu, get your ass up." Aomine said as he pulled Kuroko's blanket off before admiring Kuroko's ass and legs. Kuroko had decided to sleep in a large t-shirt and his boxers. 

"What do you want?" Kuroko asked as he sat up. 

"We're meeting everyone for breakfast." Momoi said as she cuddled up to Kuroko's side much to Aomine's annoyance. 

"Why?" Kuroko asked standing up and pulling pants on. 

"They want to get breakfast and then practice." Momoi said. 

"It's Saturday." Kuroko said as he pulled a jacket on, not bothering to change his shirt. 

"How do you think I feel?" Aomine asked as the three of them walked out of Kuroko's house and headed towards a restaurant, to meet the other members of the Generation of Miracles.  ~~~~Once they arrived, they headed to the table that Akashi and Kise were seated at.

"Good morning." Kise said as Aomine, Momoi and Kuroko sat down. 

"Where is everyone else?" Momoi asked as Akashi sat his menu down and looked at the three of them. 

"Atsushi is getting Himuro, Kagami is most likely asleep, Kasamatsu is in the bathroom, Midorima and Takao should be on their way." Akashi said as he picked his menu back up and continued to look at it. 

"Tetsu, what are you getting?" Momoi asked as she moved closer to Kuroko, Akashi made a sound of displeasure while both Kise and Aomine glared at their menus. 

"Not sure." Kuroko shrugged never taking his eyes off of the menu. 

"Midorimcchi." Kise smiled as Midorima and Takao walked over to the table. 

"Kise." Midorima said as he sat down, a small blush slowly creeping it's way onto Midorima's cheeks. 

"Why are there so many people here?" Kasamatsu asked as he walked back from the bathroom, sitting himself between Takao and Kise. 

"I invited everyone." Akashi said. 

"Everyone?" Kise asked. "I thought it was just the Generation of Miracles, Takao, Kagami, Himuro and Kasamatsu." 

"That is everyone." Akashi said, shaking his head. He would never understand how he could find someone who was annoying and cheerful like Kise, adorable. 

"What did I miss?" Kagami asked as he walked up to the table and sat down. 

"Nothing interest." Kise said. "But your boyfriend isn't here yet." 

"I don't have a boyfriend." Kagami replied rolling his eyes. 

"There's no point in lying, we all see the sexual tension and love that is between you and Himuro." Kise said. 

"We're best friends, that's it." Kagami said. "Besides Himuro isn't into boys." 

Kise started to laugh at Kagami's words. "Please, he's just as gay as me." 

"Who is?" Himuro asked as both him and Murasakibara walked over to the table. 

"Nothing." Kagami said quickly. "Kise is just being Kise."

"Hmm." Himuro nodded as he sat down next to Kagami. 

"Hello, what can I get for all of you?" The waitress asked walking over to the table. 

"I'll have pancakes, waffles, sausage, eggs, toast." 

"STOP ORDERING SO MUCH FOOD! WE DON'T HAVE ENOUGH MONEY FOR THAT!" Everyone sitting at the table besides Midorima, Akashi and Murasakibara screamed at Kagami. 

"I have money for it." Kagami said causing Akashi to roll his eyes. 

"Let him be." Momoi said as Kagami continued to order a larger order than Murasakibara ordered. After all of them finished eating, they headed towards the park. 

"I'm stuffed." Kagami said as he rubbed his stomach. 

"I wonder why Kagami-kun." Kuroko said as they got to the basketball courts at the park. 

"I need to talk to you five, alone." Akashi said as he looked at Murasakibara, Kuroko, Kise, Aomine and Midorima. The five of them nodded and followed Akashi away from the court. 

"What is it?" Murasakibara asked in his usual bored tone. Akashi didn't say anything as he turned around, grabbing Kuroko by the back of his neck and pulling him into a kiss. The other members of the Generation of Miracles watched as their captain kissed their phantom sixth man. Kuroko was just as shocked but nonetheless kissed Akashi back. After a few minutes, Akashi pulled back with a proud smirk on his face, proud of how breathless he left Kuroko. 

"W-What was that about?" Kuroko stuttered, blushing. 

"I think it's pretty obvious, that all six of us like each other and none of you were making moves. So I'm making the first move." AKashi said. "Now who wants a kiss." 

"I-I'm not kissing anyone." Midorima stuttered as Akashi smirked, moving closer to Midorima and quickly pinning Midorima against the fence that surrounded the basketball courts before Akashi leaned in and kissed Midorima. 

"Woah, this was not what I was expecting to see." Takao said as he walked over to the six of them. Takao chuckled as he looked at Midorima who's face was bright red. "Aww Midorima is blushing." 

"Shut up." Midorima said as he looked away from Akashi's smirk. 

"So what's going on?" Takao asked looking at the six of them. 

"Too hard to explain." Akashi said. "Let's practice now." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this story, I was not excepting for this story to get so many reads and kudos so quickly.

After practice ended, everyone was getting their things together so they could leave.

"So are you ever going to explain what was happening earlier?" Takao asked looking at the members of the Generation of Miracles.

"There isn't much to explain." Akashi answering standing up and looking at Takao. 

"What are you talking about?" Kagami asked looking at Akashi and Takao. 

"When I went to see what they were doing, Midorima and Akashi were kissing." Takao said. "But Akashi was kissing Kuroko before that." 

"HUH!?" Kasamatsu, Himuro and Kagami all screamed looking at Takao before looking at Akashi and the other miracles. Akashi had a proud smirk on his face as he looked at Kagami, Kasamatsu, Himuro and Takao. 

"What's going on!?" Kagami asked. 

"We all like each other if you haven't noticed." Akashi stated. 

"I noticed you like Midorima and Kuroko." Takao said interrupting Akashi. 

"Anyway, the six of us like each other." Akashi said. 

"And you're now dating!" Kagami yelled, becoming the second person to interrupt Akashi. 

"The next person who interrupts me is getting hurt." Akashi said. "And no, we are not dating. Yet." 

"What about Momoi?" Kagami asked. 

"What about her?" Aomine asked raising an eyebrow. "Aren't you gay?" 

"I don't want her or anything." Kagami said. "And I'm not gay!" 

"Okay keep lying to yourself." Aomine said. 

"Anyways." Kuroko said. "Kagami-kun, why'd you ask about Momoi-san?" 

"Isn't she in love with Kuroko and doesn't she think she is your girlfriend?" Kagami asked looking at Kuroko. 

"That is true." Aomine said. "She does have a thing for you, ever since you gave her that popsicle stick when we were younger." 

"Wait, that's why she fell in love with you? A fucking popsicle stick!?" Takao yelled as Kuroko nodded. "Kasamatsu, if I give you a popsicle stick, will you fall in love with me?" 

"I'll shove it up your ass Takao." Kasamatsu said as he picked up his bag. "I'm leaving." 

"What do I have to do for you to like me back?" Takao asked looking at Kasamatsu. 

"Stop being annoying and stop liking me." Kasamatsu said as he walked away. 

"Why is he so mean?" Takao sighed. 

"Don't worry Takao, he's always mean like that. It takes time for him to like someone." Kise said patting Takao on the back. 

"How long did it take for him to like you?" Takao asked looking at Kise. "And why do you not add cchi to the end of my name. Kuroko said you do it to people you acknowledge." 

"Takaocchi doesn't sound right." Kise shrugged. "And it took him a year or so to like me. Or at least tolerate me." 

"Well at this rate I doubt he will ever like me." Takao sighed. 

"Don't be so down on yourself Takao." Midorima said pushing his glasses up. "Scorpio's are suppose to have good luck today." 

"You know I don't believe in that stuff that much Midorima." Takao said but a small smile appeared on his face. "Thanks for trying to cheer me up though." 

"I wasn't." Midorima said but you could tell he was lying, even if Midorima wouldn't admit it he actually cares about the members of his team. 

"Takao-kun, it just takes time for people to develop feelings. Kasamatsu will come around eventually and if he doesn't then you can find a different boy or girl." Kuroko said. 

"I don't like girls Kuroko." Takao said. 

"You never said if you liked both or just boys." Kuroko said. 

"I know." Takao said, grabbing his bag. "I'm gonna head home, I'll see you guys at school tomorrow." 

"Bye Takao." 

"Bye Takao-kun." 

"Bye!" 

The chorus of byes continued until Takao was out of sight. 

"I'm going to head home too." Kuroko said picking up his bag. "I'm tired." 

"I'm walking you home." Akashi, Kise and Aomine all said at the same time before looking at each other. 

"Foursome?" Aomine asked wiggling his eyebrows. Kise punched Aomine in the shoulder before grabbing his bag. "Ouch Kise, don't do that." 

"Come on Tetsu." Akashi said grabbing Kuroko's hand and pulling him away from everyone. Soon Kise, Aomine, Midorima and Murasakibara caught up with them and walked with them to Kuroko's house. Once they arrived at Kuroko's house, each of the miracles kissed Kuroko and then kissed each other before parting ways. Kuroko sighed contently as he walked into his house. 

"Kuroko! I was getting worried about you! Where have you been?" Kuroko's mom yelled as she ran up to him. Even though his mother was smaller than he was, she had brown hair and was much more noticeable than he was. Kuroko never understood where he got his bue hair from, even though his dad was not around he knew his dad didn't have bright blue hair like himself.

"I was with Akashi and them. We went to eat and then practiced." Kuroko answered looking at his mother. 

"You had me so worried! You weren't answering your phone, I thought something might've happened." She said hugging Kuroko tightly. 

"Mom. I'm fine." Kuroko said. 

"But you said you were with Akashi, it's been so long since I've seen any of them." She said. "Invite them over for dinner." 

"I don't know mom, there's nine of them." Kuroko said. 

"The more the merrier." She smiled. Kuroko nodded before telling his mother goodnight before he headed to his room. Kuroko changed and then laid down, going to sleep. 

 

The next morning, Kuroko got up and went to school as usual. Nothing interesting happened on his way to school but that could also be because he is invisible to pretty much everyone in the world except for his overly worried mother. 

"Where's Kuroko at?" Riko asked. 

"Here." Kuroko said, he had been standing beside her for a few minutes already. Riko screamed as she jumped closer to Kagami, she looked at Kuroko before hitting him with the magazine she was holding. 

"DON'T DO THAT KUROKO!" She screamed as she repeatedly hit him in the head. Her hitting was suddenly stopped by Akashi grabbing her wrist. 

"Can you stop hitting my boyfriend." Akashi said, now even though it sounded like a question everyone knew Akashi wasn't asking her to stop, he was telling her to stop it. 

"B-Boyfriend?" Riko stuttered staring at Akashi. Before Akashi could say anything, Riko snapped her head towards Kuroko. "You're dating Akashi!?" 

"Um." Kuroko said. 

"Yes he is." Akashi said. 

"B-But, I thought you and Momoi-san were a thing." Riko said much to the miracles displeasure. It seemed as if everyone in Teiko believed Momoi and Kuroko were together, after all everyone could read Momoi like a book so they all knew about her feelings for Kuroko. On top of the fact she made it very known she was in love with him. But no one knew how Kuroko felt, honestly if it wasn't for him being apart of the Generation of Miracles, no one would probably even know he went to Teiko. 

"No. We aren't togehter." Kuroko said finally getting something out instead of standing there with a dry mouth and being speechless. 

"I SHIP IT!" Riko screamed as she looked at Akashi and Kuroko who stood next to each other. 

"Riko, you're going to break our ear drums." Kagami said as he covered his ears. 

"Why are you so loud?" Kise asked. 

"This is how she was saw Number 2." Kuroko said. "Just much louder." 

"Who's Number 2?" Himuro asked. 

"Right, you're still kind of new." Kise said. "Number 2 is Kuroko's dog. Kagami hates him." 

"You still hate dogs?" Himuro chuckled. 

"Shut it." Kagami said glaring at Himuro. 

"Hey, where's your shadow?" Aomine asked looking at Midorima. 

"Huh?" Midorima asked looking at Aomine.

"Takao. You have your lucky item but Takao is missing and usually he is with you." Aomine said. 

"Oh. He's not coming to school today." Midorima said. 

"When Kasamatsu hears Takao won't be here, he'll probably be ecstatic." Aomine said. 

"Kise-kun, you're closest with Kasamatsu-kun. Why does he dislike Takao so much?" Kuroko asked looking up at Kise. 

"It's a long story." Kise sighed.

"We have time." Riko said looking at her watch as the bell rang. 

"That's why we have time, isn't it?" Kagami asked. 

"Correct. Let's go to the roof. I want to hear this story." Riko said as Akakshi, Kuroko, Midorima, Himuro, Murasakibara, Kise, Kagami and Aomine followed Riko to the roof. 

"Alright Kasamatsu said it all started when Takao first moved here. I guess they had classes together and Kasamatsu didn't like how much Takao talked but one day Takao said something about how he loved playing basketball with his green haired tsundere best friend who was amazing at basketball, he was referring to Midorima, but that got Kasamtsu interested. So Kasamatsu started talking to Takao and found out Takao is a point guard like Kasamatsu but Kasamatsu said something was off about Takao, when Kasamatsu saw Takao talking to Akashi and Midorima he understood what it was. Kasamatsu actually really, really likes Takao but Kasamatsu won't admit it because of his pride of somehing stupid like that." Kise explained. "But now Kasamatsu said he has feelings for this other basketball player, from a different school. That's another reason he's been rude towards Takao." 

"Wait I'm confused what did Takao talking to Midorima and Akashi have to do with anything?" Riko asked tilting her head to the side. 

"Kasamatsu found himself getting jealous because the boy he likes was talking to, two members of the Generation of Miracles. One who is a point guard and better than Kasamatsu and the other one who is his best friend. Kasamatsu for once in his life felt he had competition because of Midorima and Akashi." Kise said. "Also on top of that, Takao has a hawk eye which makes Kasmatsu jealous because Takao's basketball skills are a little better than his. But now I'm not sure if he is rude towards Takao because he doesn't return the feelings or if it's because he's jealous or what. Kasamatsu is a hard person to read." 

"So basically in other words, Takao is never going to have a chance with him." Riko asked. 

"Yes. Wait no, no." Kise said. 

"Kise." Riko sighed. 

"Okay yes, Takao might never have a chance." Kise sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a few days since I last updated but here's a new chapter and yes I added Izuki and Hayama, I love them together. I think they'd be really cute together. 
> 
> Also I'm sorry for any spelling errors.

"Why do I even come to practice anymore?" Murasakibara asked himself as he was sitting in the gym with all his boyfriends. 

"Kuroko!" Momoi yelled as she ran into the gym and hugged Kuroko, much to the Generation of Miracles's displeasure. 

"Yes, Momoi-san?" Kuroko asked not hugging her back. 

"I miss you, we never hang out." Momoi said as she pouted. 

"We never hung out before." Kuroko said. 

"We need to." Momoi said. 

"Sorry, he's busy." Akashi said pulling Kuroko into his side. "With me." 

"Oh." Momoi said as she stepped back, scared by Akashi's fierce glare he had on his face. Momoi looked at Aomine for help, usually Aomine would always have her back but now that he was not only dating Kuroko but also dating Akashi, Kise, Midorima and Murasakibara, he couldn't have her back now, especially when Momoi was all over the Generation of Miracles's phantom boyfriend. "Aomine?" 

"Hmm?" Aomine asked glancing at her. 

"Why are you all being so cold?" Momoi asked generally confused and also scared because Akashi was still glaring at her. But could you blame him? Kuroko is one of  _his_ boyfriends, not Momoi's boyfriend. 

"We're not." Aomine said. 

"Yes you are and it's scaring me." Momoi mumbled. Kuroko looked at Akashi before looking at the rest of his boyfriends, even though he felt bad for Momoi, he knew his boyfriends were being jealous and possessive and Kuroko knew all too well he can't change their opinions. 

"Why is there so much tension in here?" Takao asked as he walked into the gym with Kagami, Himuro, Kasamatsu and Izuki behind him. The five of them had just finished running laps outside, Akashi's orders. 

"There's no tension at all." Midorima said pushing his glasses up. 

"You're rude Shin-chan." Takao said. 

"You tell me this everyday, Takao." Midorima said. 

"Geez why don't you two just date already?" Kasamatsu asked as he sat down. "You two are so different but so much alike." 

"Shin-chan isn't my type." Takao laughed. "I don't like carrot looking tsunderes." 

"I am not a carrot or a tsundere!" Midorima exclaimed. 

"Mhm, that's what they all say." Takao said. 

"Perfect couple." Kasamatsu said. 

"I don't like Midorima, I already said this." Takao sighed looking at Kasamatsu. "I'm going home." 

Without anything else being said, Takao grabbed his bag and left. 

"I'm gonna go talk to him." Izuki said as he headed after Takao. 

"Geez, what's their problems?" Kasamatsu asked as everyone looked at him. "What? Why are you guys looking at me like that?" 

"Takao likes you!" Everyone left in the gym including Momoi exclaimed at once. 

"What? Ew." Kasamatsu said standing up. "Nice joke guys." 

"It isn't a joke but okay." Kise said causing Kasamatsu to whip around and look at Kise. 

"You're telling me Takao's annoying ass likes me!?" Kasamatsu exclaimed. "God, I'd rather kiss Kise then date Takao." 

 _I knew he'd never like me back._ Takao thought as he ran away from the gym. Izuki had convinced him to go back to the gym to finish practice, but what Kasamatsu said it upset him. It hurt him. Takao ran past Izuki quickly trying to hold back his tears. 

 

The next day came around quicker than anyone wanted. It especially came too quick for Takao who didn't want to leave his bedroom. 

"Good morning Takao." Kuroko said. 

"Wow you look horrible." Aomine said as he got elbowed in the sides by both Kise and Kuroko. 

"Thanks but I know." Takao said. "I heard what Kasamatsu said yesterday." 

"Takao, he didn't mean that." Kise said. 

"I know you're just trying to make me feel better but it's fine, don't waste your breath trying. I'll be fine." Takao said. "I'm gonna go to class, see you guys later." 

"Muro-chin, has Kagami asked you out yet?" Murasakibara asked looking down at both Himuro and Kagami. 

"N-No." Himuro stuttered. 

"Then why don't you ask him out?" Murasakibara asked. 

"Okay, you're talking enough. Let's go, we have classes." Kise said as all of the Generation of Miracles left Himuro alone with Kagami. 

"Um, so about what he said." Himuro said. 

"Do you wanna go on a date?" Kagami asked. 

"Thought you were gay?" Himuro smirked. 

"Okay so I may be a little or a lot gay for you. I've always liked you." Kagami said. 

"You know these rings meant more than us being brothers, right?" Himuro asked pulling his ring out from under his shirt. 

"Well I always hoped that they meant something more than that." Kagami said. 

"Come here." Himuro said pulling Kagami into him and pressing his lips against Kagami's. It was a good thing no one was in the hallway or at least that's what they thought. 

"Oh, I'm sorry." Kuroko said causing Himuro and Kagami to pull away and scream. 

"KUROKO!" Kagami screamed. 

"I said sorry." Kuroko said as he walked away. 

"Sheesh that kid." Kagami said shaking his head. 

 

 _Everyone is getting into relationships all of a sudden or developing feelings for each other. But as of right now I'm alone._ Izuki thought as he was walking around town, bored out of his mind. 

"Watch out!" Izuki heard someone yell, he looked up to see a boy with short blonde hair in a white and blue track suit running towards him. Instead of moving, Izuki stood there and the boy ended up running straight into Izuki. "Sorry." 

"It's fine." Izuki said as he sat up, the boy held a hand out for Izuki, Izuki grabbed it and stood. Izuki was shorter than this boy which surprised him. This boy standing in front of him had to be around 5'11 which Izuki was 5'9. Now that Izuki was getting a close up view of the boy's face, Izuki felt his mouth grow dry. 

 _This boy is hot but adorable at the same time._ Izuki thought. 

"Is there something on my face?" The boy asked looking at Izuki. 

"Uh no, sorry for staring." Izuki said rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm Shun Izuki." 

"Kotaro Hayama." 

"Nice to meet - wait a second, I've heard that name before." Izuki said as he stared at the boy. Suddenly it all made sense to Izuki, the white and blue track suit was the same colors as the school Rakuzan. 

"Uncrowned King." Hayama said. "I'm one of the Uncrowned Kings." 

"And you're the small forward of Rakuzan's basketball team." Izuki said. 

"Mhm that would be correct." Hayama said putting his hands in his pockets. 

"I should go." Izuki said suddenly. 

"Why?" Hayama asked curiously. 

"I just need to get home." Izuki said. 

"Okay in a matter of not even five minutes, I introduced myself, clarified that I'm an Uncrowned King and now of a sudden it seems you're weirded out by me." Hayama said. 

"It's not that, it's just." Izuki sighed as he backed up. "I'm awkward, okay? If I don't leave now then I'll probably embarrass myself in front of you if I haven't already." 

"You're cute." Hayama said as he smiled, his snaggle tooth poking out. Izuki felt his cheeks turn to a shade of pink as he looked away from Hayama's eyes. "So you're either really interested in basketball or you're a basketball player. Which is it?" 

"I'm a basketball player." Izuki said. 

"What school do you go to?" Hayama asked. 

"Seirin." Izuki answered. 

"Seirin, where the Generation of Miracles go?" Hayama asked. 

"Uh yeah." Izuki said. 

"Don't you live in their shadows?" Hayama asked. 

"Not really." Izuki shrugged. 

"You're fun to talk to IZuki." Hayama said as he grabbed Izuki's phone from his jacket pocket. Hayama typed away for a few seconds on Izuki's phone before he handed the phone back and smiled. "I have to go now, maybe one day we will play each other. I put my number in your phone also." 

"Maybe one day we will play against each other." Izuki said. "Maybe one day." 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this is trash and sorry for any spelling errors.

"Ryota." Kise heard from behind him, he had been standing in the gym shooting baskets as extra practice. Kise turned around to see Shogo Haizaki. One of the old starters of the basketball team.

 _What the fuck is he doing here?_ Kise thought. Haizaki didn't go to Seirin so he had no reason to be here.  

"Why are you here?" Kise asked. 

"Just coming to visit my favorite Miracle." Haizaki smirked. "I mean my least favorite." 

"Fuck off." Kise said rolling his eyes. "You have no reason to be here." 

"Hmm, really? Because I'm pretty sure I just gave my reason." Haizaki said as he walked over to Kise. "You know Ryota, you were always so pretty for a boy." 

"Fuck off." Kise said backing up. "And pretty is a term for girls not boys." 

"I was going to say you're sexy but I don't know if you'd like that." Haizaki said. 

"I know I'm sexy." Kise said. "Now will you fuck off and leave? I want to continue practicing." 

"You can practice something else." Haizaki smirked as he reached out to pull Kise closer to him. Haizaki's movements were cut off as a pair of scissors were shoved in front of Haizaki's face, nearly cutting him. 

"I suggest you leave." Akashi said as he stepped in front of Kise still holding the scissors. "Unless you want something bad to happen to you." 

Haizaki scoffed as he looked at Akashi. "You won't be able to protect pretty boy forever." 

As Haizaki turned around he walked straight into a chest. That chest belonging to Murasakibara. Haizaki looked up, eyes widening at how tall Murasakibara had grown since their years in Teiko. 

"If you ever try putting a hand on Kise-chin, I will crush you." Murasakibara said as he glared at Haizaki. Haizaki scoffed at Murasakibara but you could tell by the look in his eyes he was scared. 

"Hey Ryota, you ever been fucked before?" Haizaki asked looking at Kise. "One day your ass will be mine." 

Before anything else could be said, Akashi shoved the scissors into Haizaki's face, cutting a deep line on Haizaki's cheek. 

"You will never touch Kise,  _ever_." Akashi growled. "And if you ever come near him again, I will end you." 

Haizaki gulped as he looked around. All the members of the Generation of Miracles were circled around him, he knew he could take Kuroko and Midorima but Murasakibara, Akashi and Aomine, he'd be a goner trying to fight them. Haizaki knew his best bet was to leave and that's what he did. He ran, faster than he's ever ran before. 

Akashi turned around and grabbed Kise by his collar. "Why were you alone with  _him_?" 

"I didn't plan to be. He just showed up." Kise gulped scared of Akashi at that moment. Akashi's face soften as he pulled Kise into him, hugging him tightly. 

"I don't like seeing my boyfriends with people who aren't my other boyfriends." Akashi said. "And I sure as hell don't like the way he was talking like he could have you ever. You're mine not his. Same goes for all of you. Tetsu, you're mine not Momoi's. All of you are mine, understood?" 

"I know." Midorima said. "Now give me my scissors back." 

"Possessive Akashi is pretty sexy." Aomine said. As Akashi turned his head back to Kise, he was met by lips. Kise's lips. Akashi felt his cheeks redden as he kissed back. "This is better than any magazine I ever read." 

"Why am I dating you guys?" Midorima mumbled as he pushed his glasses up. 

"You're dating five hot guys." Aomine smirked as he moved closer to Midorima. "You know I've yet to kiss you." 

"So?" Midorima questioned as Aomine grabbed his head and kissed him. Everyone was kissing except for Murasakibara and Kuroko. 

"Kuro-chin." Murasakibara whined. 

"Come here." Kuroko said. Instead of Murasakibara bending down, he chose to pick Kuroko up and kiss him. A lot of kisisng was happening in the gym, thankfully school was over. Akashi was dominating his kiss with Kise while Aomine slid his tongue into Midorima's mouth surprising Midorima, Murasakibara was basically eating Kuroko's mouth at this point. 

"Oh my god." 

All of the Miracles pulled away and looked at the entrance of the gym to find Kagami, Himuro and Kasamatsu standing there. 

"Were you all about to fuck at school!?" Kagami yelled. 

"I'd never fuck at school." Kuroko said. 

"I would." Aomine smirked as he reached around and grabbed Midorima's ass causing him to turn a even brighter red than he already was. 

"Oh my god." Kagami said. "I'm leaving this is too much." 

"Sorry Kagami." Kuroko said as Kagami grabbed Himuro's wrist and pulled him out of the gym. 

"I'm not sorry." Aomine said. 

"Have you guys talked to Takao? He didn't come to practice today." Kasamatsu said. 

"Izuki said that Takao told him he's not feeling well. I think Izuki is actually with Takao right now." Kise said.

"Oh." Kasamatsu said nodding. "Well I'll let you guys get back to what you were doing."

Kasamatsu left the gym as the Miracles looked at each other.

"Well wanna continue?" Aomine smirked.

"I'm going home." Midorima said as he quickly ran out of the gym. Aomine chuckled as he went after Midorima.

"He's going to infect our tsundere." Kise said shaking his head. 

"Oh well." Murasakibara shrugged. "Kuro-chin kiss me again." 

"Take me home and I will." Kuroko said kissing Murasakibara's cheek.  **(If anyone remembers what Kuroko called Murasakibara can you tell me because I don't remember.)**

"Akashicchi, come to my house?" Kise asked with puppy eyes. 

"You don't even have to use those eyes, I would've said yes anyway." Akashi said. 

"Yay! You're really hot when you're being possessive." Kise said wrapping his arms around his shorter boyfriend. 

"Don't say embarrassing things." Akashi said. 

"Now you sound like Midorimacchi." Kise giggled as he pulled Akashi out of the gym. Murasakibara carried Kuroko home, earning him a long and hot goodnight kiss coming from Kuroko which was very unexpected to Murasakibara, he didn't know Kuroko could kiss that well. Aomine must've taught him a few things. Kise and Akashi had a long night when they got to Kise's house. With Midorima and Aomine, Aomine easily caught up to Midorima and walked Midorima home much to Midorima's annoyance because Aomine said he didn't want anything happening to Midorima since he was walking home alone. But Midorima's expression changed when they arrived to Midorima's house. Aomine grabbed Midorima and kissed him, gently pinning Midorima against Midorima's front door. Midorima gave into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Aomine's neck as he continued to kiss Aomine. They made out for awhile against Midorima's door until they both became breathless. As much as Aomine wanted to continue and go farther he knew that Midorima would end up being his last boyfriend, he would fuck just because Midorima was very inexperienced. But Aomine didn't mind. 

* * *

 

The next morning all of the Miracles didn't want to go to school but sadly they had to. But on the bright side they could see their other boyfriends. 

By lunch, the Miracles, Kagami, Kasamatsu, Himuro and Izuki were all sitting down eating. Takao was now actually sick, the day before he just didn't want to see Kasamatsu but just his luck he got sick. 

"Izuki, can I speak to you for a second?" Kasamatsu asked. 

"Sure." Izuki shrugged as he followed Kasamatsu out of the cafeteria. 

"So how was your nights?" Kagami asked looking at the Miracles. 

"I got fucked." Kise mumbled, he was laying his head on the table. Kise was still tired from last night.

"Me and Kuro-chin made out last night, he's really good at kissing." Murasaibara said as he ate his big lunch. No one knew how the boy could eat so much and never gain weight. 

"I shoved Midorima against his front door and made out with him." Aomine said. 

"See I would've thought Aomine would've been the one to fuck someone." Kagami said. 

"I'm not letting a dick go near my ass for a long time." Midorima said.

"I call dibs on being first." Aomine said. "And you better keep that promise." 

"You can have him first." Akashi said. 

"Wait, since Akashi and Kise took each other's virginites. Should me and Murasakibara take each other's?" Kuroko asked. "Then Aomine can take Midorima's." 

"Wait you're not a virgin?" Midorima asked looking at Aomine. 

"I thought you knew that." Aomine chuckled. "I'm the most experienced." 

Midorima grew quiet. 

 

"So what did you want Senpai?" Izuki asked as Kasamatsu grabbed Izuki by his collar and shoved him against the wall. 

"Stay away from Takao." Kasamatsu growled as he glared at Izuki. 

"What? I don't like Takao like that." Izuki said. "He's my friend and that's it. I have my eyes on someone else and Takao fucking loves you." 

"You better have your eyes on someone else." Kasamatsu said letting go of Izuki's collar. "Takao is mine." 

"You were just saying how you don't like Takao and all this other stuff." Izuki said. 

"I realized I was wrong. I like Takao, I just wouldn't admit it." Kasamatsu said. 

"Well you better not hurt him because then you'll have eight people after you." Izuki said as he walked away. 

* * *

By the time practice had rolled around that day, Midorima had went the rest of the day without saying a word, just being lost in his own thoughts. Midorima spent most of practice shooting his high projectile three pointers. 

"Midorimacchi." Kise said walking over to Midorima. "What's wrong? You haven't talked since lunch." 

"Nothing Kise." Midorima said as he shot another ball. 

"Something is wrong, what is it?" Kise asked. 

"Kise. Nothing. Is. Wrong." Midorima said as he turned to look at Kise.

"You're lying." Kise said as he looked into Midorima's eyes. "Please tell me what's wrong." 

"Kise, just forget it. Go practice." Midorima said as he turned around to be met by Kuroko. "Kuroko don't do that!" 

"Sorry but what's wrong?" Kuroko asked tilting his head to side, looking at Midorima. 

"Nothing. Just stop, both of you." Midorima said. 

"Something is wrong. Why won't you just tell us?" Kuroko asked. 

"BECAUSE IT MEANS NOTHING!" Midorima screamed, snapping out of no where. Both Kise and Kuroko's eyes widened. Murasakibara, Aomine, Kagami, Kasamatsu, Izuki, Akashi and Himuro all looked over at the three of them. "I'm leaving." 

Midorima grabbed his bag as he walked out of the gym slamming the gym door shut. 

"I'm gonna go talk to him." Aomine said. "Something tells me that I know what he's upset about." 

Aomine quickly ran out of the gym, heading after Midorima. 

"MIDORIMA." Aomine yelled as he caught up to Midorima and stood in front of him. 

"What do you want?" Midorima asked looking down at Aomine. 

"What did I say that upset you so much?" Aomine asked. 

"You;re not taking my virginity." Midorima said flatly. 

"What does your virginity have to do with anything?" Aomine asked. 

"The fact that you want to take my virginity. It bugs me that you and everyone else, even Kuroko have so much more experience than me. Everyone is taking each other's virginities and I can't take yours because someone else already did." Midorima said. "I'd just be another fuck to you even if we are dating." 

"Midorima, you wouldn't be just another fuck." Aomine said placing his hands on Midorima's cheeks. "Unlike the people I fucked in the past, you'd actually mean something to me because I like you and I'm actually dating you." 

"Aomine, how many people have you fucked?" Midorima asked, half scared and half nervous to know the answer. 

"Three." Aomine said. "But Midorima, you will mean something to me. I wish I could be losing my virginity to you when we do fuck but I can't and I'm sorry." 

"It's fine, I'm just overreacting." Midorima said. "I need to apolgize to Kuroko and Kise." 

"No you don't." Kise said scaring Midorima and causing him to jump closer to Aomine. Midorima turned around to see the rest of the Miracles standing behind him. "We forgive you. But I want a kiss." 

Midorima blushed as Kise pressed his lips against his before Kuroko did the same moments later. 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short update but I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> If you guys enjoy the pairing Izuki/Akashi, I have a new story published about them.

"So we hae a game today." Akashi said as the Generation of Miracles and the other basketball players were standing around the gym. 

"Against?" Kise asked. 

"I wasn't told." Akashi said. "But from what I know, they are very strong and have Uncrowned Kings on the team." 

"Great." Takao groaned. 

"Shut it, we're the Generation of Miracles. We will win." Aomine said. 

"Aomine, be nice to Takao." Midorima said. 

"Remember the only one who can beat me is me." Aomine said. 

"You mean the only one who can beat you is Kagami." Kise corrected Aomine. 

"No my version was correct." Aomine said. 

"Okay so anyway." Kagami said. "How good is this team?" 

"From what I know, there's three Uncrowned Kings and they are undefeated." Akashi answered. 

"So we have a challenge." Kagami said. 

"No one is a challenge." Aomine scoffed. 

"Except Kagami." Kise said. 

"KISE!" Aomine yelled. 

"Just being honest." Kise said holding his hands up in defense. 

"Stop arguing." Midorima said. 

"When's the game?" Kuroko asked looking at Akashi. 

"Tomorrow." Akashi said. "So be ready, we're going to use everyone tomorrow most likely. The Generation of Miracles can't always be the only ones playing." 

* * *

 

"Wow, this place is huge." Takao said. 

"It's small." Murasakibara said as he bent down to walk through the doorway of the gym. 

"You're fucking huge of course everything is small to you." Kagami said. 

"Well Rakuzan is a pretty big school." Kise said. 

"Wait what school did you say?" Izuki asked. 

"Rakuzan." Kise repeated.

Izuki froze.  _Hayama is on this team._ Izuki thought to himself. 

"What's wrong?" Kuroko asked. 

"Nothing, it's nothing." Izuki said shaking his head and looking around the gym. As if on cue, Hayama turned his head and noticed Izuki. Hayama smirked as IZuki turned his head, his cheeks reddening slightly. 

 _Why am I acting like a teenage girl!? All he did was look at me._ Izuki thought to himself. 

"Okay why are you blushing?" Takao asked getting into Izuki's face. 

"W-What, I'm not blushing." Izuki said. 

"Your cheeks are red." Takao pointed out. 

"Shut up." Izuki said. 

* * *

After the game had ended, Seirin had beaten Rakuzan 110 to 108. Izuki was walking behind the rest of the guys when his arm was grabbed and he was pulled into a locker room. Izuki nearly screamed but he realized it was Hayama. 

Hayama smiled with his snaggle tooth hanging out. "Hi, sorry to scare you." 

"It's fine. What are you going?" Izuki asked. 

"I wanted to see you before you left and also tell you congratulations on winning." Hayama said. "You've got quite the Eagle Eye." 

"Are you sure you're not mad I won and you're not going to kick my ass." Izuki said. 

"Now why would I kick your ass? You're too cute." Hayama said. Izuki blushed as he looked away from Hayama. Hayama tilted Izuki's chin up. "You might hate me zfter this but." 

Before Izuki could question what Hayama was talking about, Hayama pressed his lips against Izuki's. 

 

"Where the hell is Izuki!?" Riko yelled. 

"Um." All of the boys said looking at each other and then at Riko. 

"Don't um me. Answer me!" Riko yelled. 

"We lost him." Kagami said scratching the back of his neck. 

"And we usually lose me." Kuroko said. 

"Well someone find him. Akashi use your Emperor Eye." Riko said. 

"My eye doesn't work like that." Akashi said. 

"Takao use yours." Riko said. 

"You know for being a basketball coach, I would have thought you'd understand our abilities more." Takao said. 

"Hey guys." Izuki said as he walked over to the team with Hayama following. 

"Why the fuck is he with you!?" The team and Riko exclaimed. 

"We're going to hangout when we are back in Tokyo." Izuki said. 

"Why!?" They all exclaimed. 

"We're friends." Izuki said. 

"WHAT!?" 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright can someone help me out, I am very very confused on how names work in Japan. Do they refer to them, first name then last name or is it like Koreans where its last name and then first name?

_Recap:_

_"Hey guys." Izuki said as he walked over to the team with Hayama following._

_"Why the fuck is he with you!? The team and Riko exclaimed._

_"We're going to hangout when we are back in Tokyo." Izuki said._

_"Why!?" They all exclaimed._

_"We're friends." Izuki said._

_"What!?"_

"Calm down." Izuki said. 

"You are with the enemy." Riko said. 

"We beat them," Izuki pointed out. "Relax, okay? I like him." 

Izuki smiled, Hayama smiled as well. 

"Alright as long as you're happy." Riko said. "But you better keep him happy stangle tooth." 

"I plan to." Hayama said. 

"Now let's get out of here, it's fucking cold." Aomine said. "And I want to sleep." 

"I want food." Kagami complained. 

"You guys can have food later." Riko said as they all headed to the train station. 

* * *

"This is so fun." Kise cheered. All of the members of The Generation of Miracles were sleeping over Akashi's house. 

"Why is it my house?" Akashi asked. "You guys know how my father is." 

"I won't be too gay." Kise said. 

"Akashi, why are they here?" Akashi's father asked as he walked into the living room where they all were. 

"They're spending the night." Akashi answered. 

"Did you win?" Akashi's father asked. 

"Yes, father." Akashi said. Akashi's father nodded and then walked out of the living room. 

"Your dad is mean." Kise said. 

"Yeah, I know." Akashi said as he looked at his lap. It upset Akashi a lot of how his father is. Kise leaned over and kissed Akashi's cheek, Akashi looked up and looked at Kise before pulling Kise towards him and kissing him. Aomine looked at Murasakibara, Midorima and Kuroko. Murasakibara grabbed Midorima and kissed him. The kiss caught Midorima off caught as his face grew red. Aomine smirked at Kuroko and moved over to him and kissed him.

Akashi pulled away from Kise after a few moments and pushed Kise so he was laying down on the floor. Akashi climbed on top of him and started to kiss Kise's neck before lightly sucking on his neck. The thought of Akashi's father walking in, slipped Akashi's mind and he no longer cared if his father was to walk in and see this. 

Murasakibara was basically eating Midorima by now, when Midorima wouldn't open his mouth, Murasakibara reached down and grabbed Midorima's ass causing Midorima to gasp and open his mouth much to Murasakibara's delight. 

Aomine and Kuroko were going at it like animals in heat. Every since they started the whole shadow and light thing, there was always sexual tension between them. 

Finally after what seemed like years, they all pulled away from each other to breathe. 

"I love you." All of them said at once but it wasn't just directed to the person they were making out with, it was directed towards all of their boyfriends. 

"Akashi what the hell is this!?" Akashi's father exclaimed as he stared at all of them. 


End file.
